When You're Gone
by Cerika13
Summary: It's been two years since the day he left her. Now, Yuna thought of singing this song for him. one-shot songfic TidusxYuna


Well hello there, well just a songfic from Avril Lavigne. It's a little old song but it's still beautiful. This is for my first video btw.

Here's the link in youtube:

.com/watch?v=SrF96CuMlsw (just add the www. youtube something like that)

You should try listening to it while reading.

Hope you enjoy! Oh and I don't own this song nor this characters This game rightfully belongs to SquareSoft.

* * *

><p><em><strong>When You're Gone<strong>_

_**~Song Fic~**_

_**Tidus x Yuna**_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

It's been a year since _they_ haven't seen each other. _She _was very lonely without _him. _She tried to whistle wondering if he could hear it. But he didn't come back.

All she wants was for him to come back.

The love of her life.

And now, her heart was pure of loneliness and in deep sorrow.

This melancholy won't be gone until she holds him again.

As she stared out at the ocean, she reminiscence what happened back then when they defeated Sin.

That was the day _he _left _her._

_"Yuna, I have to go." he said, Yuna shook her head in disagreement._

_"I'm sorry I couldn't show you Zanarkand." he turn to look at his friends before he started walking away._

_"Goodbye!" that was the last word he said._

"Yunie! Come on! Your fans are waiting!" Yuna turn to see two girls. Rikku and Paine. She nodded as she walked away at the dock and followed them.

**~When You're Gone~**

Standing on a platform, her fans cheered and cheered. She smiled and waved at them. Beofre she started singing, she gave out a speech.

"I'm really glad that you all are here to watch me sing. This song is dedicated to someone I know. It's much more of a ballad song but please enjoy." she said at her michrophone. The crowed roared with excitement. That's when the organ started to play. Images of _him _flashed in her mind. Then she started to sing, deep from her heart.

_I always need a time on my own  
><em>_I never thought I, n__eed you there when I cry_

Yuna recalled when she was crying at the spring when he was with _him._

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
><em>_And the bed when you lie  
><em>_Is made up on your side  
><em>_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
><em>_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

The crowd cheered as the chorus began.

_When you're gone  
><em>_The pieces of my heart are missing you  
><em>_When you're gone  
><em>_The face I came to know is missing too  
><em>_When you're gone  
><em>_The words I need to hear to always get me through  
><em>_The day and make it ok  
><em>_I miss you_

Yuna waved her body before she continued. Feeling the rhythm of the music. Somehow, she could feel his presence. She the remembered when she kissed him at the spring.

_I've never felt this way before  
><em>_Everything that I do reminds me of you  
><em>_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
><em>_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do  
><em>_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
><em>_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

The crowed waved their hands as they flow with the music with her. For her, memories started to flash in her mind.

_When you're gone  
><em>_The pieces of my heart are missing you  
><em>_And when you're gone  
><em>_The face I came to know is missing too  
><em>_And when you're gone  
><em>_The words I need to hear to always get me through  
><em>_The day and make it ok  
><em>_I miss you_

Suddenly her bad dream flashed into her mind. When they were running away together. Then she died with _him_.

_We were made for each other  
><em>_Out here forever  
><em>_I know we were, yeah  
><em>_And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
><em>_Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
><em>_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

_When you're gone  
><em>_The pieces of my heart are missing you  
><em>_And when you're gone  
><em>_The face I came to know is missing too  
><em>_And when you're gone  
><em>_All the words I need to hear will always get me through  
><em>_The day and make it ok  
><em>_I miss you_

As the song ended, she recalled the spring where they both showed their love. Yet, it feels sad without him. Till then, the crowed cheered but to Yuna, a tear rolled down on her cheeks as she dropped from the stage with Rikku and Paine behind her. Crying.

Still she was glad cause she knows _Tidus_ will always be there for her.


End file.
